In Between
by penandpaper67
Summary: A response to L'amoureuse's 50 Phrase Challenge. Remus is back at school for a year to do some research, but finds something he never thought to look for - a love that would last him a lifetime. Remus/Tonks.


**A/N: This was done for L'amoureuse's 50 phrase challenge in the HP Fanfic Challenges forums. Thus it shall have 50 chapters, all about Lupin and Tonks, with a cohesive storyline. I'm going to try to make each chapter about this length and to update frequently, but that's easier said than done.**

**This one's phrase 36: 'It's an eclipse.' Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 1 ~ Lunar Eclipse_

Remus Lupin stood in front of the school gates, tattered suitcase in hand. His soft brown eyes rolled nervously across the familiar grounds, taking in Hagrid's Hut, the Black Lake, that damned Whomping Willow (how he hated what it symbolized!), and the tall figure wearing extravagant navy blue robes sauntering towards him. _Dumbledore always seems so refined,_ thought Remus, wistfully. _I wish I could look the part of a wizard as much as him_. Remus's cropped, light brown hair was clearly the product of an inexperienced barber, and his clothes engulfed his slim frame. Dumbledore's hair was long of course, but kempt, and his wardrobe seemed to consist of the finest, yet tasteful, fashions. Dumbledore even had the classic wizard's beard. Remus had always wanted one of those, but he hated the feeling of hair on his face. Being completely covered in fur once a month was quite enough for him, thank you very much.

"Hello, Remus Lupin. We meet again at this fine institution," Dumbledore exclaimed, flinging the heavy gate wide with no effort at all.

"Indeed we do, Professor," Remus replied, a little shakily.

"Oh, please, Remus. You are what? At least ten years out of school? You can call me Albus now."

"Okay, Albus," he grinned slightly, the informalities abolishing his tension.

Remus followed Dumbledore cautiously through the grounds to the castle. It was already two weeks into the school year, although it was a little early for students to be out, so the area was quiet and deserted. He couldn't believe he hadn't been to Hogwarts for eleven years. Was he crazy for wanting to go back? Was it really strange that he missed his friends so much that he was going back to the place where it all began, where they had all met? Two of his friends were dead, and one was as good as dead, he'd never had any girlfriends to speak of, he had no job, and he had no home. So when Dumbledore had offered him the opportunity to be a resident researcher, he took the job on the spot.

For over 100 years, Hogwarts had hosted a program that allowed old students to return to Hogwarts and use its resources for specific categorized research. Usually it was offered to a student who had specialized in an obscure field while at school, but after two or three years, couldn't find success outside of Hogwarts. The notion was that by coming back to Hogwarts, the former student would regain some confidence and be a good role model for the students. Most of the time, the participants just realized that the field of study they always thought was right for them actually wasn't.

Remus was probably the oldest person ever to be admitted to the program, and he had never specialized in anything other than good-humored mischief. Of course, he had been a good student, but his interest was broad. He had to narrow it for the program and had chosen to research dark creatures, more specifically half-breeds. It was truly fitting, for he was one himself. He had been invited by Dumbledore, who had actually contacted him and forced him to submit an application, and was going to stay at the school until the end of May. Remus wasn't too keen about dealing with his monthly incidents at school again, but it was better than doing so at home. And plus, this time, he had access to Wolfsbane.

Remus spent the day standing through awkward introductions and enduring countless points and stares, mostly from the students, but some from the teachers. Most of the teachers knew about his condition, so that made things intensely worse. And Snape seemed to think that glaring at the back of his head would drill a hole in it. How did that slimeball become a professor anyway? He had only been working for a couple of years, but Remus had already heard of Snivellus's relatively good reputation. Remus realized that the tables had completely turned; the greasy traitor was successful and the loyal intellectual was broke, homeless, and unemployed.

He went to his Spartan room immediately after dinner, planning to unpack and escape the crowd. Plus, he wanted to avoid everyone tonight. It was the full moon after all, although he had been very careful to take his Wolfsbane before coming. He had tried to move the date of his arrival, but the Ministry monitored the residential program very closely and would not allow him to change the date.

Remus picked up a book out of his bag and settled down for a good hour's read. It wasn't long before Hogwarts's good food and warm, familiar atmosphere had its effect. Usually Remus found it very difficult to sleep at all around the time of his transformation, but that night he seemed to have no trouble, as he slept unintentionally for nearly three hours. When he awoke, however, he had a sudden urge to go outside. Of course, this was a bad move on the night of the full moon, but this night felt different. Like it wasn't actually the full moon…

He stumbled out of his room and down out the double doors in the Entrance Hall as if in a trance. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that he was betraying Dumbledore's trust and risking transformation in front of others, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was getting outside, to see what was wrong. For he was sure there was something wrong now; he couldn't feel the moon's pull at all.

He stepped up onto the hill overlooking the lake and shuddered. He had forgotten his cloak, and though it was still September, it was chilly in the dark. He glanced upward and started. "What's wrong with it?" he queried.

"There's nothing wrong with it," a young, cheery voice answered. "It's an eclipse." Remus gave a yelp and turned around with apprehension. The girl standing there was looking towards the sky with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes. "It's supposed to represent the end of an old part of life and the start of a new one. Although I don't know if I believe that…" she gave a soft giggle. Then she seemed to realize who she was talking to and got anxious. "Umm… Please don't turn me in. I was just out for a peek at the stars. No harm done, right? I just go back in now."

"That's okay," Remus replied, smiling. "I took more than enough nighttime adventures during my time at Hogwarts. My name's Remus Lupin, the new resident here."

"I know, Dumbledore introduced you at dinner, remember? I'm Tonks."

"Tonks? Is that your real name?"

"Yes, it's my real name. And I'm a sixth year. For your information. And like I said, I'm going back now. Just wanted to see the eclipse, not to get in trouble."

"I already told you, I won't get you in trouble," Remus said with a smile. He like this girl; she had spunk, but not as much as his old friends. She was much more…subdued.

"I know, but Snape will. I'll see you around, I guess." She left, kicking the grass spontaneously on her way.

_An eclipse, huh,_ thought Remus. _Guess I found a new way to avoid transforming. I just hope these come around more often._

**A/N: Read and review, please! I have this one pretty well-formed out in my head, since I had the phrases as prompts, so hopefully I'll get it out fast.**


End file.
